Stay
by DigiExpert
Summary: Sometimes when you don't feel so well, it's the little things that make it better.


**This was a request by Judamacaby, though I'm sure it's not to the extreme she wanted it. She asked for something sweet, so sweet it'd hurt. Pretty sure that's not this, but it's still sweet nonetheless.**

She rolled over in bed, unable to get comfortable. Lying on her side was fine for a few moments before she rolled onto her back. Of course, there was the matter of the comforter too. It was too hot with it over her, but too cold without it. She settled for pulling it partially over her knees. It seemed to afford the least bit of discomfort. She had thrown on a pair of light pajamas and taken down her hair, but even these small changes afforded no extra comfort.

Everything felt strange. She was pretty certain her mind was messing with her. The curtains appeared to be laughing, and the end of the bed appeared farther away. And was that a dancing teacup by the door? No, it couldn't be. That wasn't real. Still… She gripped her stomach, feeling nauseous. Forget the teacup. If she wasn't careful, she'd find that tea from earlier coming right back up. The cake as well. Perhaps a second piece was a rash decision. A moment of indulgence in exchange for an afternoon of nausea. It wasn't quite a fair trade.

"I'm home, Mami!" There was a loud series of thumps accompanying the shouting before silence ensued.

Mami groaned at the loud noise. It seemed excessive. Was she always like that? Did she really have to shout at the top of her lungs? Mami couldn't find it in her to call back. Her stomach was on a rebellious streak, and shouting just might be the thing to send it over the edge. She gripped her stomach once again, willing the pain to disappear, swallowing that which threatened to escape. Surely Kyouko could read her mind and would come to her side immediately. Yes, and cake was good for you. She clutched her side in silence.

The silence didn't last for long for either girl. Just as the thumping began again, Mami found herself leaping from her bed and rushing for the bathroom across the hall. In the battle of magical girl versus the flu, she had lost. She barely had time fall to her knees over the toilet before her stomach began emptying itself of everything she had consumed earlier that day. She squeezed her eyes shut, sweat forming on her brow. It would be over soon. It had to be over soon.

She barely felt the fingers grasp her hair gently and pull it back. A hand was placed against her back. It slipped beneath her shirt and rubbed slow circles. She tried to get her mind to focus on this, rather than what her stomach was doing.

When her stomach seemed to be calm, she reached for the toilet paper, but found some immediately placed in her hand. Mami nodded her thanks. She cleaned herself up and washed her hands. Kyouko handed her a small cup. Mami filled it with water and then rinsed out her mouth to get rid of the vile taste residing there. An arm snaked lightly around her waist, and she turned her head, coming face to face with concerned ruby eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyouko. "You were feeling okay this morning before I left."

Mami shook her head gently, surprised to find herself becoming teary-eyed. "N-no…" she whispered. "It just happened all of a sudden…" She suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed. She looked to the floor, avoiding Kyouko's gaze.

"Don't cry. Aww I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kyouko appeared panicked. She looked around the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth. She dampened it with cool water, and held it to Mami's forehead. She pressed it to each of her cheeks.

Mami wiped at her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I just… need to rest." She tried to smile as Kyouko gently cooled her face off.

Kyouko guided her back to her bed, and Mami slipped under the comforter, pulling it just above her knees. It was then that she noticed Kyouko standing by her bedside, awkwardly watching her. The other girl played with her fingers, unsure of what she should be doing. Mami closed her eyes for a moment. _What__am__I__going__to__do__with__you?_

"Can I get you anything?" asked Kyouko. "I can't really cook… You know how that went the last time. I still don't know how the pancakes tasted like that… but I can find something for you." She rambled on, trying to fill the awkward silence. "I could go shopping or—"

"I just want to rest. Sleep will really help." Mami realized instantly that she came off more sternly than she would have liked. She couldn't bear to open her eyes and see Kyouko's reaction.

"Oh…okay." She could hear the disappointment in Kyouko's voice, and then the soft thumping of Kyouko's footsteps retreating from the room. She peeked, and saw that the girl's head was hung low. It reminded Mami of a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. She hated to see Kyouko leave looking like that, especially when she had been the cause. "Wait…" she called out softly. "Come lay with me."

Kyouko's body language quickly changed as she turned around and climbed onto the bed. Mami noticed that she was careful not to cause any unnecessary jarring. She reached out to hold Mami, one hand beginning to slip beneath Mami's neck. Mami just shook her head, and the same hurt puppy look crossed Kyouko's face as she pulled her hands away. Mami moved her head instead, and rested it upon Kyouko's chest. She closed her eyes. "This is what I wanted, Kyouko. I just need to hear your heartbeat."

"…Why?" asked Kyouko suspiciously.

"Because then I know you're here with me, and you won't leave." She closed her eyes again, letting the rhythm dance in her mind.

Kyouko kissed the top of her head, hesitantly placing a hand lightly over Mami's stomach. The thought of Mami dashing off to the bathroom again was not pleasant, but she'd still follow anyway. She finally had a chance to care for Mami, after Mami had given her so much.


End file.
